The Theocratic Empire of Chronia
Summary The Theocratic Empire of Chronia is a desert dwelling civilization that centers its entire identity around it's faith in Netherism, which is lead by the Emperor and High Deacon: Psiphon. Though smaller than other nearby factions, Chronians boast a strong resolve in their beliefs and dedication to improving their settlements. Netherism It is impossible to aptly understand Chronians without first understanding their religion: Netherism. In short, it is the reverence towards the Nether and worship of Atalla, as well as promoting and living by the ideals they stand for. Atalla Atalla is referred to be many names: King of Storms, Lord of Strife, Icon of Strength, Father of Monsters, the First Mage, and others. What he actually is subject to debate, at least outside of Chronia. Though Chronians refer to him as a god, it isn't quite the same meaning as what other civilizations refer to as a god. Judging from Chronian worship texts and Netherite scripture, it is highly likely that Atalla would be more aptly described as a deified Arch-Devil than a divine being. Despite the initial linguistic misunderstanding when studying Atalla, what he represents/controls is very simple to understand: He is a deity with control over storms, fire, lava, magic, and monsters, and champions conflict. Atalla is essentially a constant force against humanity, throwing threat after threat at them. But Atalla has no intention sending humanity into extinction, rather he uses danger to cull the weak and strengthen the survivors, as he preaches that life without danger is an existence not worth living. His symbol is an hourglass with blood red and royal purple sand halves, representing that progress leads to conflict, and that conflict spurs progress. This symbol eventually became Chronia's national flag. The Nether To Netherites, the Nether is a sacred realm, for it is both the home of Atalla, as well as a gauntlet for the worthy to become stronger. Netherites are incredibly protective of this realm, as while they believe that non-believers too are challenged to become stronger there, they ultimately lack the respect they feel should be required in order to enter the hellish plane of existence. They are especially appalled by those who use materials from the Nether for non-Netherite sites. The End Called the Void by many Netherites, worshipers regard this plane with caution. While they believe that if the world is to end, it will be through The End's insatiable corrupting hunger, they also see it as the ultimate test of strength to journey there and survive. They actively oppose those who seek to routinely enter the Void, as Netherites fear doing so will corrupt the soul, creating more Endermen, as well as causing The End to draw closer to devouring the world. Death and Afterlife Despite being a religion that reveres hardship and conflict, death and what happens after is not focused on much in its theology. According to their beliefs though, worshipers who die are reincarnated as monsters, thereby continuing their deities will of driving conflict forward. The soul within the monster will continue to be reincarnated into monsters upon death, until Atalla deems that it has taken enough lives to warrant another life as a human. Magic The eldritch power that is magic is directly associated with Atalla, being one of his domains. It is taught that magic is granted to those who further his true ideal: Furthering conflict, regardless of their faith. By working to create or slaying others imbues a soul with a level of worth in Atalla's eyes, which can be used to directly enchant items. Many followers say that Netherite clergy have developed a way to use magic in another way though... Clergy Both religious and government officials, Netherite clergy are appointed positions that can only be given by the direct invitation of those above them. * High Deacon: Emperor and supreme leader, and who is directly appointed by Atalla. * Cardinal: Regional governors, appointed by the High Deacon. * Bishop: Settlement governor/mayor, appointed by the settlement's respective Bishop. * Priest: A bishop's appointed subordinate, typically in charge of tending to religious sites. * Acolyte: Those who wish to dedicate their entire life to Netherism, and are deemed worthy to enter the clergy by priests and bishops. The Ziggurat Guided by Atalla as a test of faith, High Deacon Psiphon lead Chronia out of their ancestral lands in the savanna to the harsh desert. Upon arriving, they were prompted to dig in the sand beneath. After months of excavation, they uncovered a massive pyramid-like structure composed of granite. This was the Ziggurat, a massive place of worship built by ancient worshiper's of Atalla, with only a quarter of the structure still intact amongst the sand and dust. This temple was immediately set to be rennovated and reconstructed to be Chronia's most important holy site. Tenets of Netherism # Atalla is the most powerful deity, and should be obeyed and worshiped as such. To do not is blasphemy. # Revere the Nether. Only those who are worthy may have Nether portals or enter the Nether. To do not is blasphemy. # Do not shy away from combat or conflict, for it is how we become stronger. # Tithes of one stack will be declared frequently. The item requested is random, but the material matters not, for this is a test of faith and obedience. To do not is prove you are unworthy. # Sacrifices at the Ziggurat are encouraged, though not mandatory, will raise your status in the eyes of Atalla # Worship at shrines, temples, or the Ziggurat often. # Smite all who disrespect Atalla. # Always work to create something great. Settlements * Sandsalot/Ramalfatel: Chronia's capital city, as well as the location of the Ziggurat. History Tribal Origins Before it's eventual unification and establishment, the land that is now Chronia was originally populated by several dozen savanna-dwelling tribes, all of which were constantly warring with one another in order to maintain resources and avoid being pushed into the surround desert. Decades of battles and infighting created a culture of strength, and the collective embrace of conflict throughout the tribes, greatly shaping their perception of mysticism and the world around them. This period of tribalism would later be known as Chronia's birth-roots: The 1st Age. Theocratic Unification Towards the end of the 1st Age, a shaman of the Almarii people, named Taalib ful-Zahar, became increasingly skeptical of the animism-style beliefs that had permeated the land, and began to look for other answers regarding the world and its nature. In his studies, he discovered a hidden shrine that had been built prior to the 1st Age, with a handful of texts that were still legible. After many months of translation, he came to learn of a being known as "Atalla", and that his domain could be entered by "Stoking the memory of fire within cold lava". He then reconstructed this gateway of obsidian, and entered the Nether. There, Taalib ful-Zahar met Atalla face-to-face, and was taught the true nature of the world, and the importance of conflict. Once he had fully understood Netherism, he embraced it with all of his being, and returned to the Overworld to teach it to all. The prophet then went from tribe to tribe, demonstrating more knowledge of magic and the world than what had ever been seen before, causing his converted congregation to grow at an incredible rate. For by the time Taalib passed away, every tribe was fully committed to Netherism, marking the beginning of the 2nd Age. Formation of the Empire During the 2nd Age, Hasied un-Sudai, a devout Netherite chieftain from the Almarii tribe, changed his tribes laws to become virtually the same as Netherite tenets, replacing traditional government with a theocracy where the clergy controlled the laws and resources. But this was not enough for Hasied, for he was determined to make his tribe the only true government, and so through both military battles and clerical pressure, every nearby tribe eventually fell under the newly created nation: Chronia. And with the cemented structure succession of High Deacons relying solely on the direct will of Atalla, Chronia was ready to stand as a Theocratic Empire, creating the 3rd Age. The Inspired Migration Several decades later, Psiphon kal-Atol became High Deacon, and with his succession came a vision from Atalla: A large structure lost to the sands of the desert, followed by the structure restored among a thriving city. Psiphon took this vision as a command from the Lord of Strife, and had Chronia uproot entirely from the savanna, burning their homes to leave nothing to return to, thus creating the beginning of the 4th Age. After several months of travel and excavation, Chronia had found the ancient structure they had been searching for: The Ziggurat. While reconstructing the temple, Psiphon also commanded the erecting of a surrounding capital: Ramalfatel, or Sandsalot to foreigners. The Sugarcane Raid Following an invitation from Chronia to gift Draekheim with sugarcane, Draekheim instead sent their strongest men to pillage and defile the Ziggurat. Though Draekheim won due to their superior numbers and weapons, they were astounded by the tenacity and fury of the repeatedly returning and unarmed Psiphon nearly destroying their diamond armor with his fists alone. The lost was a wound to Chronia, but a testament to the world of the nation's sheer ferocious tenacity.